Like The Sun
by Lee Davies
Summary: When Chakotay and Tom plot, B'Elanna and Janeway get suspicious... JC, PT


"Look Chakotay, just hear me out on this one...it's a well known fact that women like guys who can sing, so we can use that to our advantage."

The first officer sighed. "YOU might be able to use that to your advantage, but Kathryn has yet to acknowledge that there's even anything between us!"

Tom sat down across from the dejected man, a coffee mug in his hand. "Look, if you do this with me, there's not going to be any way that she'll be able to brush it under the rug." he said reasonably, taking a sip of the bitter brew.

Pegging the Lt. with a long look, Chakotay slowly exhaled. "Okay...but I STILL don't have such a good feeling about this!"

"Chakotay, you worry too much. Now I'll take care of signing us up with Neelix. You pick the song and we should be good to go!"

Watching Tom walk away, the former Maquis commander allowed himself to groan and drop his head onto the top of the table in the nearly empty Mess Hall. Paris usually got in trouble for his hare-brained ideas and he was NOT relishing the fact that this time, he would be going down with him. Still, he did have a point. He was tired of Kathryn hiding behind her protocals, pretending that she didn't share his feelings. New Earth had been proof enough of that.

Tossing down the rest of his coffee, he winced as he burned his tongue. _It's just singing in the talent show._ he told himself firmly. _Nothing to worry about..._

* * *

The two men met after their shift to discuss the song choice. "I have a large library of 20th century music...it's safe to bet that no one else will be doing something similar." Tom said, pulling up his song list.

Chakotay nodded thoughtfully. "That's true. Now what do we have here..."

After scanning through the titles, one caught his eye and he pointed to it. "Can you have the computer play that one for me?"

Examining the title, Tom looked at his commanding officer. "I never would have taken you for a romantic, Chakotay!"

The older man rolled his eyes hard. "Just play the song, Paris!"

"Computer, please play selection Paris 23-Kappa."

After listening to it all the through, Chakotay nodded. "It's perfect...the harmonies might be a bit hard but if we can get them, it'll make the song. Can you have the computer split the vocal parts into two different tracks so we can each take on and sing along to it?" he asked absentmindedly.

Tom stared at him for a moment. "Have you sung before?" he asked suspisiously.

Chakotay's cheeks were suspiciously red. "I...wasintheacademychoir." he mumbled quickly.

"YOU?!? The Academy choir?!? Wow...who would have thought?"

He shrugged. "I did it mostly because I needed the scholarship...besides that, I've been singing since I was young...songs are an intregal part of my culture."

"Well, if you know what you're doing, then go for it!" Tom said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Computer...take the two voices and split them into two distinct parts with background music still intact." he ordered. "Call the higher voice Paris 1 and the lower voice Chakotay 1."

A few seconds went by before the computer said, "Seperation is now complete. Files are ready to be accessed."

"Well, I guess I'll see you in a couple days for a rehearsel...the talent show is Friday." Tom reminded.

"Yeah...good luck." Chakotay said, rising to his feet.

"You too." Tom replied sincerely.

He gave Paris a ghost of a smile. 'Thanks."

* * *

Friday came all too soon for Chakotay's tastes but he had to admit that he and Tom were well prepared. They had both decided to conserve their voices as much as they could and spent most of Friday very quiet, which had both B'Elanna and Captain Janeway wondering what was going on.

When Chakotay had taken his seat on the bridge that morning, the Captain had greeted him cheerfully, only to be surprised by his oddly subdued response.

"Is there something wrong, Commander?"

He shook his head rapidly, which only served to deepen her suspicions. Chakotay was, by nature, more reserved but this was unusual, even for him! However, after deducing that she wasn't going to get anything out of him, she stopped asking. Tom Paris was abnormally quiet and she idly wondered if the two of them were in trouble with someone.

B'Elanna noticed their silence at lunch and demanded to know what was going on. She only recieved two blank stares and shrugs, which made her growl "Fine! Keep your man secrets..." she sighed.

Once she left, both of them allowed themselves to relax a little. "I can't wait for this to be over." Tom whispered.

"Me too...this "voice conservation" business isn't easy!" Chakotay hissed back.

Nodding his agreement, Tom finished his soup and sipped at his herbal tea, grimacing at the taste. After killing some more time by counting the tables, the duo headed off to their quarters to get ready for the night's entertainments.

* * *

Kathryn met B'Elanna at Holodeck One. "Have you seen Tom or Chakotay?" the engineer asked curiously as they entered and took a seat in the large auditorium that had been created especially for this purpose.

"No...I haven't seen either of them since they finished their shift." she replied.

"Hmmm...they've both been acting weird all day."

The captain snorted. "They certainly have...I barely got four words out of Chakotay this morning and that's not like him..."

"I was eating with them at lunch and not a sound! For Tom, that's just plain abnormal."

Throwing her hands up in the air, Kathryn led the way down to the front. "I like to sit here so I can make note of what happens and use it as blackmail later on..." she said gleefully.

B'Elanna stifled a laugh. "Ooh, that is EVIL...but I like it!"

Once everyone was settled in, Neelix welcomed everyone to the Annual Talent Show. Some of the acts were quite bad, some were not bad, and some were downright amazing. Once the applause had died down from Harry Kim's impersinations, Neelix got back up on the stage.

"And last but not least, we have a special treat for you all. Singing the 20th century song "Like the Sun", please welcome Tom Paris and Chakotay!"

Two jaws dropped in unison as the two men in question came out onto the stage wearing matching blue button down shirts and dark blue slacks. Chakotay had a black vest on over his shirt and Kathryn found herself thinking he had never looked so handsome. The music started and he began to sing, with Tom adding an effortless harmony to him.

_I tried to hide from you,  
But I failed.  
I tried to lie to you  
About how I felt.  
And even in my darkest time,  
You gave me light.  
I never knew this kind of love  
Could feel so right._

_When I'm in your arms  
I find myself believing  
We could be anywhere  
So I can keep on dreaming..._

_Whenever you're close to me  
You're like the sun  
You feel like the sun.  
Everyday you're telling me  
I am the one,  
I am the one  
Who makes you shine._

_And I know  
Whenever you want me to,  
I'll go.  
And even when you're not with me  
I feel you there.  
I only have to look and see  
And I'll know where._

_When I'm holding you,  
The world can stop it's turning.  
You're always going to pull me through  
And I won't be returning.Whenever you're close to me  
You're like the sun  
You feel like the sun.  
Everyday you're telling me  
I am the one,  
I am the one  
Who makes you shine._

_You're like the sun,  
You keep me warm.  
You're telling me_

_When I'm in your arms  
We can be anywhere,  
We can be anywhere..._

_Whenever you're close to me  
You're like the sun  
You feel like the sun.  
And everyday you're telling me  
I am the one,  
I am the one  
Who makes you shine.  
Whenever you're close to me  
You're like the sun  
You feel like the sun.  
And everyday you're telling me  
I am the one,  
I am the one  
Who makes you shine...  
You're like the sun,  
You're like the sun..._

There was a moment of stunned silence, then everyone gathered starting clapping and cheering. Both men bowed, looking more than slightly embarrassed at all the fuss.

Kathryn clapped absentmindedly. There was no way she could brush away the longing in Chakotay's face and his eyes had met her more than once as he sang.

He came toward her, an expression of trepadation on his face. "Kathryn...?" he asked, wondering what on earth her reaction was going to be.

Dragging her eyes upward to his concerned face, she swallowed down her better sense and inner voices that were telling her what she was about to do was a mistake. Getting out of her seat, she simply threw her arms around him and was gratified to feel him immediately return her embrace.

Watching them from a safe distance, Tom smiled. It looked like the two of them were finally going to sorted out. Before he could make a discreet getaway, a scowling B'Elanna planted herself firmly in his path.

"Ummm...hi." Tom said, biting his lip nervously.

"Why the HELL didn't you tell me you could sing, Helm Boy?" she demanded.

"I, uh, didn't know it mattered!" he sputtered.

She shook her head. "Of course it matters! Now shut up and kiss me!"

"Yes ma'am!" he said with a mock salute before lowering his lips down onto hers.

Neelix took in the proceedings from his vantage point on the stage with glee. There was no telling what next year's talent show would be like...


End file.
